


This or That

by TiburonWriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiburonWriter/pseuds/TiburonWriter
Summary: This is an easy read, mostly texts - whatever humor I could fit between the drama & all the chemistry. It aligns with canon, then leaps to a reunion. The bits of not-Kurt-friendly is Seb's opinion. Blaine and I love Kurt. We just love Sebastian more. Blaine just takes a lot longer to realize that. Way late for Seblaine Week 2019, hah.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “ Being in love is a very strange thing. Your thoughts constantly drift towards this other person, no matter what you’re doing. You could be reaching for a glass in the cupboard or brushing your teeth or listening to someone tell a story, and your mind will just start drifting towards their face, their hair, the way they smell, wondering what they’ll wear, and what they’ll say the next time they see you. And on top of the constant dream state you’re in, your stomach feels like it’s connected to a bungee cord, and it bounces and bounces around for hours until it finally lodges itself next to your heart.”
> 
> -Pittacus Lore

2011

SEBASTIAN: Cardigan or Blazer?

Blaine's heart jumped a little - it was unnerving to get a text from Sebastian Smythe at the exact moment when Blaine had been thinking about the new Warbler.

But it's not like he'd been mooning over him.

It was just pretty much impossible to not think of Sebastian while Santana and Rachel were basically singing about him. They were rehearsing "A Boy Like That," but really, Kurt should be the one singing Santana's part, and Blaine should be singing Rachel's part. The song basically mimicked the conversation he and Kurt had after Sebastian left Scandals the night before.

"If he was really mean or was trying to steal me away from you, he would have shoved you away on the dance floor, or been nasty…"

"No," Kurt had said, looking shrewd. "He wouldn't be so blatant, he's a snake, he sneaks up on you, slowly gets you to trust him, then makes it seem like it was all your idea to break up with me."

"I am never going to break up with you, Kurt," Blaine had said, reaching over to rub His boyfriend' s knee. "Don't worry about him. He didn't try to get me alone all night, he invited both of us, after all. I think he just wants to have some connection with other gay guys his age. There aren't that many out guys at Dalton, remember? Even snakes need friends."

Kurt had just shaken his head and looked cynical.

Blaine bit his lip at the text, not sure if or how he should reply. He wondered if he should feel guilty.

BLAINE: Sorry, what do you mean? Sorry, I'm kind of out of it today

SEBASTIAN: Thad's been marathoning Friends again and he's asking everyone stupid questions from some game that was in it. He's calling it "This or That" or some such insanity. Tokyo or Amsterdam, suspenders or vests, etc. I wanted to confirm that you agree that Dalton cardigans should be banned. Everyone will agree that the great Blaine Anderson's vote is worth that of 10 run-of-the-mill Dalton boys, help me out, Killer

BLAINE: What do you mean by banned? Sorry, I'm not sure I should be helping anyone today, I'm not well

SEBASTIAN: How hungover are you hah

BLAINE: Not much anymore. Most of that's passed, I just have some headache still

SEBASTIAN: It shouldn't still be that bad, you didn't drink that much. Make sure you drink a lot of water and pound some aspirin

BLAINE: I will, thanks.

SEBASTIAN: If you had only used some of your sexy moves from last night in "Raise Your Glass," you would have beat ND last year

SEBASTIAN: How is rehearsal

Blaine started to type a reply without thinking, then went back and deleted it:

BLAINE: [unsent] Ok, if I could stop thinking about last night.

BLAINE: Fine

SEBASTIAN: You don't sound fine. Ditch rehearsal, let your understudy rehearse. Get some more rest and sleep off that hangover

BLAINE: I wish. I shouldn't

SEBASTIAN: Where's Shirley Temple? Aren't boyfriends supposed to take care of you when you're feeling like crap?

BLAINE: He's here, he just isn't next to me

SEBASTIAN: Why not? He was so good at shimmying next to you last night. I thought he was going to shimmy into your sweater vest right there on the dance floor

BLAINE: [unsent] he thought you were going to dance into my pants right there on the dance floor

BLAINE: [read]

SEBASTIAN: He taking you for granted already? Even if he was only a Warbler for a hot second, he can't forget that he's dating The Blaine Anderson. Also how is he not taking the opportunity to dress up like Florence Nightingale?

SEBASTIAN: btw are you into that sort of thing? Is that the appeal? 'Cause I look amazing in a bustier. ;)

BLAINE: …

SEBASTIAN: Don't pretend you don't find my honesty incredibly charming

Blaine huffed out a chuckle and smiled in spite of himself.

BLAINE: I just don't know how to reply to you most of the time

SEBASTIAN: Take your time, Beautiful. I'm just here doing my calculus homework. I'm here for you, babe

BLAINE: You should do your homework, don't mind me. Sorry I'm not much of a conversationalist today, I'm just trying to sort some things out

SEBASTIAN: Dark and mysterious, it's a good look for you, Mr. Anderson

BLAINE: What do you mean?

SEBASTIAN: I mean you're being vague about what's bothering you

SEBASTIAN: Didn't you say the other night that I'm a good listener?

BLAINE: Yes, thanks again for listening to me vent about my dad

SEBASTIAN: Fire away, then

Blaine looked on the fence for a moment. It was tempting - he didn't want to seem like he was badmouthing Kurt to anyone at McKinley. And different parts of last night were just replaying in his head over and over, so maybe just getting it out and sorting it out would help it stop. Maybe Sebastian could help him figure out how to apologize to Kurt.

BLAINE: Kurt and I got into a fight.

SEBASTIAN: [unsent] *fistpumps*

SEBASTIAN: What happened?

BLAINE: After you left I wanted to have sex with him

SEBASTIAN: [unsent] why

SEBASTIAN: You were still pretty drunk, then?

BLAINE: Not really, we waited awhile after you left for me to sober up. I was feeling romantic because WSS has had me thinking about what I want for my life as I grow up, like Tony did when he outgrew The Jets and opened himself to loving Maria.

SEBASTIAN: If you were thinking about Tony and Maria at Scandals you definitely weren't sober

BLAINE: I was more like tipsy. I was sober enough to walk to a bus stop without getting lost or run over.

SEBASTIAN: What happened to your car? You could have called me, I could have given you a ride.

BLAINE: Thanks, but I would've been terrible company

SEBASTIAN: So why the hell would Hummel get in a fight with you when you were dtf

BLAINE: Kurt didn't want to be romantic, he just wanted to go home, but I was trying to explain, to remind him that he had literally just said the day before that having sex with Taylor Lautner on a lilac field was on his bucket list! And then later on the same day, he said we had a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our lists!

SEBASTIAN: You're way hotter than Taylor Lautner, I still don't see the problem here.

BLAINE: We were going back and forth about it, he was trying to get me to lie down to sober up more in the back seat of the car, but tipsy me was convinced that I could persuade him by kissing him and then he suddenly got REALLY mad and said he didn't want to do it because he didn't think I was sober enough to remember it the next day

BLAINE: [unsent] and he didn't want to do it after I'd spent half the night dancing with another guy

BLAINE: Then I got mad at him for yelling and I walked to the bus stop and now I'm wondering if he thinks I was completely creepy, like I was forcing myself on him

SEBASTIAN: You were not creepy. You guys just weren't in the same place

BLAINE: But he said no and I kept trying, it might have seemed like I was ok with non-consensual

SEBASTIAN: Ohio doesn't define consent. He could have convicted you of rape if his submission to sexual conduct was a result of fear, but there was no point in that fight where Hummel was afraid of you. You were just a sweet, sloppy drunk who didn't meet his prissy standards of Bronte sex on a Wuthering Height

SEBASTIAN: Rape is about power, not sexual desire. You were not trying to force yourself on him to show your dominance, control. You were being a sappy boyfriend who just needed to be allowed to cool off. He should have let you stay at Scandals for longer to sober up more.

BLAINE: Wow, you know a lot about this

SEBASTIAN: My dad's a States Attorney, there have been some dinner table conversations about this shit

BLAINE: He'd be proud of you. And I really really, REALLY appreciate you bothering to text all that

BLAINE: I just don't know where to start to apologize to poor Kurt

SEBASTIAN: You do know that he owes you an apology, too, right? He shouldn't have been an asshole to you when you were just trying to do the whole sex with feelings thing. Maybe you were annoying about it and were too slow to get where he was at, but don't think you are the only one who screwed up.

BLAINE: Yeah, his yelling didn't help matters. I understand why he lost his temper, though.

BLAINE: [unsent] Part of it was he was insecure about you

SEBASTIAN: Even if you know why, that doesn't justify the bitchiness. You got too tipsy, but he made it worse by yelling at you.

BLAINE: Yeah. I think we'll be okay if we talk it out. Thank you so much for listening. Kurt won't believe that you helped me figure out how to make-up with him

SEBASTIAN: I wanted to help you, but don't go ruining my reputation by talking to people about it

…

AFTER OPENING NIGHT OF WEST SIDE STORY

SEBASTIAN: It's okay if he was terrible in bed. It's good that you found out sooner than later

BLAINE: I told you, I am not discussing my sex life with Kurt with you.

SEBASTIAN: You just discussed it with me yesterday

BLAINE: You guessing that I lost my virginity, yelling that across the Lima Bean, and me turning red and leaving before I even got my coffee is NOT a discussion

SEBASTIAN: So how are you going to dump him?

BLAINE: I'm not! That's not funny, you know things were just delicate between me and Kurt.

SEBASTIAN: How can you stay with someone who's bad in bed?

BLAINE: I never said he was bad in bed! Again, not discussing it with you!

SEBASTIAN: You never said he was good in bed, either

…

BLAINE [Photo attachment]: HALL OR OATES?!

SEBASTIAN: Mario, bring Blaine back before I carpetbomb Mushroom Kingdom just to light that thing on your face on fire

BLAINE: Hahahahahah It's fake of course, we did "You Make My Dreams Come True" today in glee club

SEBASTIAN: Thank you for clarifying that you were in glee club. I was concerned you might be doing that song for Wood Shop.

BLAINE: Hahah wouldn't that be a sight?!

SEBASTIAN: You're missing the mullet. If you're gonna do it, do it all the way

BLAINE: Puck got the mullet wig, we rock paper scissored and I lost. It was so hilarious, I'll send you the link once Artie uploads it

…

4 HOURS LATER

SEBASTIAN: Orange juice or cranberry, Porsche or Lamborghini?

BLAINE: Haha Thad at it again? What's the game called again?

SEBASTIAN: Answer the questions, Anderson!

SEBASTIAN: This or That

BLAINE: Lol yessir. Cranberry and Porsche. You have to give me your answers, too, right?

SEBASTIAN: Orange juice with vodka, Cranberry without. Also Lamborghini. But never bring orange juice OR cranberry inside my Lamborghini!

BLAINE: No sir! :D Don't I get to ask some of the questions?

SEBASTIAN: Tu peux m'en poser, monsieur.

BLAINE: Ok, how about waffles v. pancakes

SEBASTIAN: I wanted to say neither - duh, crepes - but Thad gets really whiny when I think outside of his nerdy little box. So I had to pick Belgian waffles, pancakes usually end up feeling like rocks in the gut.

BLAINE: Waffles for me, too - my favorites are between pancakes and crepes in consistency, so they are perfect

SEBASTIAN: Such analysis! Dalton misses your brilliance

BLAINE: Pfft, your turn

SEBASTIAN: The guy from Tangled or the guy from Mulan?

BLAINE: Ooooh. That's a larger discussion. But it's kinda late we should go to sleep

SEBASTIAN: I can't sleep, 'cause I can't stop seeing that low budget porn mustache version of you in my head. Make it stop, make it stop!

BLAINE: Omg you need to stop being inappropriate!

SEBASTIAN: That's not inappropriate! It's just descriptive! I'm just saying that if I flunk my chemistry test tomorrow because I can't function in a test environment in a sleep deprived state, it's your fault.

SEBASTIAN: History has shown that you love it when I get a little inappropriate. #scandals ;)

BLAINE: I was drunk, that doesn't count!

SEBASTIAN: The Mulan guy would stand by his actions, no matter how drunk he was! The Tangled guy would definitely be inappropriate from time to time.

BLAINE: Hah! I don't know which I'd pick, that's a hard one! Flynn Ryder was such an irresistible rogue. I loved how he became a good guy after all - it was a nice change from all the perfect Prince Charmings. But Li Shang is allowed to be intimidated by Mulan even while he retains his masculinity...impressive. And he's arguably the first bisexual hero!

SEBASTIAN: Lmao something tells me you've discussed this on a Disney forum somewhere

BLAINE: I have no shame about my love for Disney

SEBASTIAN: If you're on the fence then we'll say you chose the Tangled guy because I know you're always on Team Sebastian

BLAINE: Of course you'd pick Flynn, hah

SEBASTIAN: Why do you say that, Prince Eric?

BLAINE: Because you ARE Flynn Ryder. They must have spotted you somewhere, observed you and then wrote him!

SEBASTIAN: Hmm now I want to look for Prince Eric and Flynn Ryder fanfiction smut

BLAINE: Aaaaaand this is where I sign off. Smh

SEBASTIAN: Oh come on, that's very borderline inappropriate. I'm just trying to displace the Groucho Anderson image! Fine, how about you send me another pic of you in those tiny Dodgeball shorts, that wouldn't be at all inappropriate ;)

BLAINE: Good night, Sebastian :)

SEBASTIAN: Good night, Killer. ;)

…

SEBASTIAN: Hold your applause, I got the Warblers into the Presidential suite at the Buckeyes game on the 26th. But if you bring a foam finger I will kick you out of your seat, is 2g

BLAINE: I wish I could come but Mr. Schue added extra practices that day to improve our dancing. Have fun

SEBASTIAN: …

BLAINE: What

SEBASTIAN: How are you not doing backflips about the fact that I got us into the Presidential suite. And how are you not sobbing more about not being able to come?!

SEBASTIAN: [unsent] I got the stupid suite for you, the least you can do is show me some tears

BLAINE: I'm sorry, I'm not myself today. The girl who played Anita in WSS found out yesterday that she's going to get outed in a political campaign TV ad

SEBASTIAN: That's fucked up. Who did it

BLAINE: Finn. Sort of. He said something in the hall and a girl overheard. Poor Santana. She's really closed off emotionally, too, so it's extra awful for her - she's wasn't even out to her family yet. Finn asked us to all sing female empowerment songs for her. Kurt and I tried to show our support today by singing F*cking Perfect to her but she shut us down. I don't know what we were thinking. We should have picked something more empathetic, she wasn't ready to just be loved. It was too simplistic of a message.

SEBASTIAN: She's only had a day to deal with the news. For all you know she got bitchslapped by her own mother last night. There is absolutely nothing you could have sung that would have been received well - believe me, I know. I can tell just by watching her play Anita that she's a lot like me.

BLAINE: I never thought of that before - that's actually true. I just wish there was more I could do

SEBASTIAN: She knows your oversized heart is on standby. She is just too much of a bitch to admit it

BLAINE: She's not a bitch, you have to get to know her

SEBASTIAN: I say that as a compliment!

BLAINE: Hah

…

The texting that continued over the next couple of months surprised Blaine, in a way. He actually grew quite fond of Sebastian, despite Kurt's distaste for the new Warbler Captain. Sebastian was not all that he seemed on the surface, but Kurt refused to let any reports from Blaine sway him. Sebastian was cool and wary with people at first, but he obviously possessed a growing affection for the Warblers and some of the other boys at Dalton who Blaine liked. The Warblers seemed to have accepted him, which said a lot in Blaine's book. Yes, Sebastian didn't suffer fools gladly but Blaine admired Sebastian's courage to do or say almost anything, no matter what others might think.

All of this made Blaine feel pleased to be one of the few people Sebastian seemed to respect and open up to. He also was impressed by how Sebastian stood up to his fearsome father, something Blaine hadn't yet done with his own. Sebastian's relationship with his divorced parents was complicated, but he had, somewhat surprisingly, what seemed to be quite strong ties with both of his grandmothers. Kurt thought this was a lie. Blaine wished his boyfriend could get past Sebastian's sharp tongue to appreciate that he was also actually witty, intelligent, and refreshingly honest. He was also great company, having impeccable taste, an insatiable appetite for fun, and being a surprisingly good listener. And no, his constant flirting didn't hurt Blaine's ego.

…

The texts slowed during the Warbler's holiday community concert series and the flurry of the "Extraordinary Merry Christmas" public TV special. All communications came to a halt just before the holidays.

Sebastian: [unsent] Rumor has it you gave a promise ring gum wrapper to Dopey Smurf. That's quite literally this time, trash for trash

Blaine assumed Sebastian was busy with his mother in Paris.

2012

When school was back in session Sebastian's texts were fewer and farther between, until eventually they stopped again. Surely this was because of Dalton's notoriously stressful midyear examinations. Blaine was busy with his own exams, along with helping Kurt rehearse for his NYADA audition.

By the end of the exam period Blaine was surprised to get a cryptic text:

SEBASTIAN: You might not hear from me for awhile. I'll be back in touch

BLAINE: Why so mysterious? :) Where are you disappearing to? Celebrating exams being over? Oooh are you going to a Skull and Bones Society event? I wasn't at Dalton long enough to find out if the really existed, is that it?

BLAINE: I've been playing Thad's game in Glee Club, water park or rollercoasters?

SEBASTIAN: [read]

Sebastian was quiet for another week. When he re-emerged, he called instead of texted - and Blaine knew instantly why. Sebastian was too drunk to text. Blaine almost didn't recognize his tipsy drawl, asking about how to get red wine stains out of his blazer.

He was being very funny, but Blaine had to go back to class before he could get more details on why Sebastian was drinking at 9AM in the morning. He figured he could try calling him later that afternoon, after he went to the Lima Bean after school with some of the New Directions.

Big mistake.

It was a colossal mistake not to call Sebastian sooner. After Sebastian hijacked his coffee with Santana, Kurt, Rachel, and Artie, Blaine ducked into the restroom before they all headed over to Dalton to find out why. But even after multiple attempts Sebastian would not pick up the phone. Blaine gave up and texted him instead:

BLAINE: How long are you going to ignore my calls?

SEBASTIAN: How long before you dump Hummel

BLAINE: What's gotten into you? Why did you sell me down the river about MJ? And why would you steal our setlist?

SEBASTIAN: Not your setlist, just a set artist. Your attention to detail is really slipping at that public school. We were toying last week with the idea of MJ, you merely reminded me of it.

BLAINE: Did I do something to make you angry? I don't understand why you would do all this

SEBASTIAN: Don't act so surprised. I'm a Dalton Boy - we're in it to win

The trip to Dalton was an unmitigated disaster. Sebastian drew them there with the promise of a negotiation, only to launch the Warblers in a performance of "I Want You Back" which flaunted their new, next-level choreography and the intimidating charisma of Sebastian's lead vocals. It felt like an attack, as did the shit-eating grin on Sebastian's face as he taunted Blaine during the performance. Worse was when Sebastian accused him of abandoning the Warblers.

Blaine needed a serious break from Sebastian after "I Want You Back."

He blocked him after "Bad."

If Sebastian tried to text or call, Blaine didn't even want to know. If he had more scheming moves to make, (or, far less likely, apologies to make), Blaine didn't want to hear it.

While he lay in bed, his eye throbbing, the betrayal cut deepest. Dalton was the best decision he had ever made. After being hospitalized as a freshman he felt broken and lost, but Warblers had been a lifeline. He also took strength in being part of something even bigger than the Warblers - the history, the legacy, the power and beauty of Dalton Academy. He found family, belonging and identity as he struggled to not be a victim and find himself as an out and proud young man. He acknowledged belatedly that one of the main reasons he gave Sebastian the benefit of the doubt (when Kurt did not), was because Sebastian from Dalton, a Warbler even. The Warblers were a real brotherhood and Sebastian was Dalton legacy (his father and grandfather had attended) - how bad could he possibly be?

How naive Blaine had been! The Warblers were not the forever noble clan he had assumed them to be, they were just another school club that could shift under the rule of a corrupt leader like Sebastian. Sebastian may not have been born evil, but he had let his competitive and selfish side get the best of him. He had flipped like Dr Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, from someone who had been so caring, to become a nasty villain who didn't care who got hurt.

It felt like the end of Blaine's innocence.

…

A MONTH LATER

Surprisingly, it was Santana who texted Blaine about Sebastian:

SANTANA: Believe it or not, One Percenter Warbler wants to meet up tomorrow

BLAINE: You mean Sebastian?

SANTANA: Yeah.

BLAINE: Did he say what he wants to meet about?

SANTANA: No. If this is another trick I'm gonna to claw his skinny ass til it bleeds, and then I'm gonna hurt him.

SANTANA: Britt thinks he might want to apologize cuz he wanted me to get you to come. idk, doubtful

BLAINE: Did he ask Finn and Rachel to come, and Kurt?

SANTANA: Nope. Britt thinks he's afraid of Berry so he starting with us, hah

BLAINE: You shouldn't go alone. I don't think it's an apology

SANTANA: Britt is coming with me. I don't care if he apologizes. I'm just gonna lay it down and make him stop all of his bullshit.

SANTANA: You can help or I can do it alone, it's all good

BLAINE: I'll think about it, and I'll ask Kurt. I'll let you know in the morning

Blaine thought about it all night. It wasn't likely Sebastian was apologizing, he hadn't been apologetic when he slushied Santana, and he'd been nasty when the New Directions had gathered for "Black or White."

Blaine had frankly been angry when he heard Santana and Kurt had given Sebastian their tape of Sebastian's confession. Maybe Blaine wouldn't have pressed charges, but he would have liked to have had the opportunity to decide that on his own. Kurt had wanted to see the Warblers lose at regionals instead. Blaine made Kurt at least not tell Burt about any of it, so it wouldn't get back to Blaine's father. Mr. Anderson would have been enraged that the evidence had been so casually discarded. Kurt never apologized about any of it, but Blaine couldn't find the energy in him to hold on to his frustration about it. He just tried to focus on the fact that this time, he had a boyfriend waiting for him when he came out of the hospital.

The next morning Blaine didn't tell his parents about Sebastian wanting to meet. It was yet another awkward family meal and he didn't want to bring everything up again. Ever since his parents arrived at the hospital, his mother had looked like she was out of her depth again. It was just like his freshman year hospitalization - his father looked disappointed and angry again, too.

He felt better when he texted and called Kurt. He always did- having Kurt meant he never had to feel the kind of loneliness he used to feel. His beautiful mother was loving when she was around, but he didn't have the heart to take much of her time. She had enough to worry about, organizing events for greater Westerville's high society. Even decades later she still felt like a Broadway chorus girl from the Bronx who had to prove herself worthy to his father's blueblood family.

Blaine had never felt close to his father, even before his awkward coming out. Cooper was the one who teased their dad and played basketball with Mr. Anderson on the rare occasions their father wasn't working. Perhaps this was because Cooper had been an only child for ten years before Blaine was born. They denied it, but Blaine strongly suspected he was an "oops" baby.

Even though Cooper could be harsh, Blaine was always closest to his brother, so when Cooper left home at 18 to move to Hollywood, Blaine had been devastated. The deep isolation and depression he felt was only alleviated when he performed and wrote music in his bedroom, when he moved into Dalton, and when he fell in love with Kurt. But songs always ended, Dalton had let him down, but at least being with Kurt meant he would never be lonely again.

In the end he decided that he should go with Santana to the Lima Bean. She had stood up for him and taken a slushy for him - he should go with her. It was nice that Brittany was going to come for Santana, so he would ask Kurt to come too - it was so comforting to have a boyfriend in times like these.


	2. Chapter 2

**A WEEK LATER**

_BLAINE: How are you doing? About Karofsky and everything_

_SEBASTIAN: I went to see him, we're ok. He's got a long fight ahead of him but he's got balls. We're texting now and heading to a Reds game_

_SEBASTIAN: I like how I put you in the hospital but you're checking in on ME._

_BLAINE: I need the distraction, Cooper is in town and driving me crazy_

_SEBASTIAN: It's karma for beating us at Regionals_

_SEBASTIAN: If they'd had the sense to have you solo, I might understand it. The only explanation is that creeper vampire judge. The Warblers never had a chance with the cheerleader Troubletones wearing those innocence kink costumes._

_BLAINE: Hah, you keep telling that to yourself. Seriously though, you guys were amazing. Rachel was even impressed. It's just hard to beat her voice and I loved the joy she brought to it. I hear the judges tend to favor big voices_

_SEBASTIAN: What'd Coop do this time_

_BLAINE: He's decided to make Glee Club and McKinley his pet project so he's suddenly EVERYWHERE at school. He's teaching a "master class" in acting! Everyone, even Coach Sylvester is in love with him. Kurt thinks he's the best looking man in North America! Even Rachel and SANTANA seem so impressed with him!_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] Kurt is definitely not at all the best looking man in North America_

_SEBASTIAN: Hah! I cannot wait to give shit to Santana about letting her dreams of fame get in the way of her bullshit detector_

_BLAINE: You and Santana are friends now?_

_SEBASTIAN: Like attracts like, I suppose. I like how Coop's teaching a master class when there's no way he's taken any class since high school._

_BLAINE: How'd you know that?_

_SEBASTIAN: Please, that commercial._

_BLAINE: He acts like he knows everything and completely humiliated me in a scene we did in his stupid class. He thinks POINTING is the key to dramatic acting and when I didn't want to do it because it was ridiculous for the scene, he kept arguing with me until I had to yell at him to tell him to just support me for once! Then he just said he could understand what I was saying because I wasn't pointing at him. I wanted to punch him!_

_SEBASTIAN: You should have, he looks like a bleeder_

_SEBASTIAN: Pointing, seriously? :D_

_BLAINE: He's been like this ever since we were kids - always correcting me, always bossing me around, always showing off in front of other people. I was always just his accessory_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] Like you are to Kurt_

_SEBASTIAN: Sounds like my dad. I must say it's refreshing to hear you go off about Coop since you're usually so close lipped about him_

_BLAINE: You're literally the only person I know besides my parents who isn't dazzled by him. Maybe it's because you met him while he was drunk on eggnog. Thank god you came over that night, he was starting to drive me crazy then, too. I just felt bad that it took you away from your family_

_SEBASTIAN: My grandmother goes to sleep early. Coop's hilarious to laugh at, but he isn't any better looking than I am and he does kind of treat you like crap. How dazzled can I be, as the President of the Blaine Anderson fan club?_

_BLAINE: People are drawn to him because of his looks and charm, of course, but it's amazing to me how they don't see how self-centered and egotistical he is - he's so full of himself, he thinks every thought in his head is brilliant. The bad advice he was giving in the class was ridiculous. I kid you not, he said to "ignore your scene partner!"_

_SEBASTIAN: hahahaha_

_SEBASTIAN: You're way hotter than he is, you know that right?_

_BLAINE: You're sweet to say that but come on - he's tall, the blue eyes and perfect wavy hair, I disappear next to him_

_SEBASTIAN: Yes he's objectively hot but the fact that he's a hack and has the IQ of a croissant drastically sinks his hotness score. Your ass trumps his any day of the week. Your eyes, your waves and curls (if you'd ever unleash them again) are on par or better. If Swiss Miss can't see past Coop's perfect teeth then dump his superficial ass_

_BLAINE: Can we please get through a conversation without you telling me to break up with Kurt?_

_SEBASTIAN: I can't break my streak now_

_SEBASTIAN: You also have better eyelashes than Coop_

_BLAINE: You're sweet but you don't have to say that. I feel better already after venting, thanks for listening_

_SEBASTIAN: You know I don't do sweet, Killer. I just speak the truth._

_SEBASTIAN: You have better calves than Coop_

_BLAINE: You're ridiculous. Let's change the subject_

_SEBASTIAN: Better thighs_

_BLAINE: Stop. If Kurt reads this he'll be so mad._

_SEBASTIAN: Smaller waist_

_BLAINE: Stop, you are making me turn red!_

_SEBASTIAN: Sharper wit_

_BLAINE: Aw thanks, I'll take that_

_SEBASTIAN: Better earlobes_

_BLAINE: What the hah_

_SEBASTIAN: Better skin. Definitely better skin I'm not kidding_

_BLAINE: You're such a good friend but I'm okay, we really can talk about something else_

_SEBASTIAN: Better blood type, probably_

_BLAINE: lol_

_SEBASTIAN: Better pancreas_

_BLAINE: ahhahah_

_SEBASTIAN: Better brain of course, but also better gall bladder! You surpass Coop's gall bladder by a stretch!_

_BLAINE: [unsent] hahhahah I love you_

_BLAINE: hahahahhhhhh. Hey let's play that game, it's been so long. Gall bladder or liver?_

_SEBASTIAN: Liver is the more badass organ, clearly_

_BLAINE: I agree, that was kind of dumb question_

_SEBASTIAN: Cooper or Blaine? Blaine, no question._

_BLAINE: You're so sweet. Different question, please_

_SEBASTIAN: Iron Man or Superman_

_BLAINE: That's too hard! They're so different_

_SEBASTIAN: Just pick one, Killer_

_BLAINE: This is why Cooper and Kurt call me wishy-washy_

_SEBASTIAN: Another reason to dump your Mean Girl. Those two idiots just don't appreciate the fact that (1) you are smarter than they are, so you can see many different sides to a situation or choice (2) you love everyone and can see the best in everyone and everything, which, though it may slow you in eliminating a choice, is also one of your more endearing qualities_

_BLAINE: That is one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, thank you, that was so wonderful of you to say._

_SEBASTIAN: Dump Hummel and you get all this plus sex that will set your hair on fire_

_BLAINE: Be serious haha stop we have to keep this family friendly or you'll get me in trouble_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] being dead serious_

_BLAINE: Ugh I have to go, Coop just got home and I'm going to hide. Thanks again for being such a good friend._

_SEBASTIAN: Anytime, Man of Steel. Go at the speedbag while you're down there._

_BLAINE: Good idea. You're the best, Tony :)_

SEBASTIAN: I know ;)

BLAINE: :)

…

_SEBASTIAN: DISCO SUCKS_

_BLAINE: Lol Santana told you_

_SEBASTIAN: always_

_BLAINE: This or that! Bee Gees or Village People_

_SEBASTIAN: The gayer ones. They still suck_

_BLAINE: Bee Gees all the way! You just try to hit those high notes!_

_SEBASTIAN: Why the hell would I want to?!_

…

_SEBASTIAN: FYI I was at Between the Sheets and this pipsqueak would not stop gushing about your boyfriend's texts. This is the last straw. Time to dump him_

_BLAINE: I know about the texts. They were making his phone buzz like crazy in his bedroom when he was downstairs so I picked it up to silence it and I saw so many of them, SO MANY flirty texts. Grrr. The guy's name is Chandler and he was talking about Kurt's ass!_

_SEBASTIAN: Why_

_SEBASTIAN: Hah I didn't think that kid had it in him. But now that I think about it, there is a weird similar sensibility between the two. They make sense, weird little perverts together_

_BLAINE: You're not helping_

_SEBASTIAN: So how are you going to dump him_

_BLAINE: He said that I used to text you all the time, but I told him our texts were family friendly._

_SEBASTIAN: He doesn't think we text anymore? I like it. Secrets are fun_

_BLAINE: I didn't think it was the time to correct him, because it is NOT the same thing!_

_SEBASTIAN: To be fair, I do text you about your ass regularly, too_

_BLAINE: Their texts DO NOT sound like our texts_

_BLAINE: I said, "you LIKE this guy!" and he didn't even deny it! And then he started splitting hairs, he said he liked how Chandler made him FEEL! He said I didn't compliment him enough or made him feel special!_

_SEBASTIAN: You fucking transferred schools for him how much more special does he need to feel?_

_BLAINE: OMG THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I SAID_

_SEBASTIAN: His insecurity is not your problem_

_BLAINE: He called me an "alpha gay" and said it wasn't easy being my boyfriend because I've been allowed to solo in glee club while he has to sit on a stool and watch_

_SEBASTIAN: I've never had a boyfriend but isn't he supposed to be happy for you when you get solos? Wtf this is a new low even for him_

_BLAINE: I'm prepping a solo for tomorrow to express my anger, but I can barely see straight_

_SEBASTIAN: I have lacrosse practice, otherwise I'd come be your human music stand. Damn this is gonna be good! I'll play hooky and come see it, bring popcorn._

_BLAINE: Figgins has increased security after Rick the Stick's cousins came on campus and raided the girls locker room, I doubt you'll get past the front gate_

_BLAINE: Anyway, it would only distract from my performance. I don't feel like sharing the spotlight on this one_

_SEBASTIAN: I like this dark side, Killer. Sexy_

… _._

_SEBASTIAN: Nick, Meatbox, Jeff, Thad and I saw through the windows while you were killing that Whitney song_

_SEBASTIAN: So when are you dumping him_

_BLAINE: [read]_

_BLAINE: He sang "I Have Nothing" to me in glee_

_..._

_JEFF: Did I see you banging your head on a desk in Senior Commons? It was hard to tell with the opened laptop actually covering your head_

_SEBASTIAN: [read]_

…

_BLAINE: I saw Nick at the Lima Bean and he mentioned that your grandmother passed away back in January. I'm so, so sorry._

_SEBASTIAN: [read]_

_BLAINE: I remember she meant a lot to you, that she spent a lot of time with you when you were small._

_SEBASTIAN: Don't over-romanticize her, B - she wasn't a cookies and milk grandma._

_BLAINE: I don't - but she was intelligent, and beautiful, and she was good to you. How did your Dad handle it?_

_SEBASTIAN: Badly. It tipped him over into finally becoming his father._

_BLAINE: Oh god that's bad I'm so sorry_

_SEBASTIAN: I didn't think he could be a bigger asshole but nope I underestimated him._

_SEBASTIAN: Again_

_SEBASTIAN: He's gone from mandating an Ivy League future to insisting that Harvard is the only option and basically calling me a lazy sack of shit_

_BLAINE: Ugh, what a jerk. Was she sick over the holidays?_

_SEBASTIAN: Yes_

_BLAINE: That must have been hard to be all the way in Paris_

_SEBASTIAN: I didn't go to Paris for Christmas this year. It was late stage cancer and it took her down pretty quick._

_BLAINE: How good of you to stay to be with her. I'm sure she knew how much you loved her. I'm sorry we've never caught up on all of this_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] I was too busy being a brat and almost blinding you_

_SEBASTIAN: It's fine. Nick has some mouth on him_

_BLAINE: He wasn't gossiping, he thought I knew. I wish there was something I could do, all these months later_

_SEBASTIAN: No need, grandmothers die every day_

_BLAINE: Your own doesn't die every day. And fathers don't go from really bad to even worse everyday. I'm sorry. And if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here_

_SEBASTIAN: Right. Now that you've had couples counseling with the highly unqualified, not-at-all licensed public school guidance counselor, you know all about giving me therapy_

_BLAINE: Of course I don't. I just want to listen like a friend, whenever you want_

_BLAINE: [unsent] Don't think pushing me away is going to work again. You've shown me who you really are so I'll always be your friend, whether you like it or not_

_BLAINE: I'm sorry that I couldn't support you through that time. I thought you were just busy with the holidays and finals. I looked back at our texts and that was when you disappeared for awhile._

_SEBASTIAN: There wasn't anything you could have done, unless you could find a way to kidnap Mon Papa. He started pulling me out of classes twice a week to sit with my grandmother. He also took the opportunity whenever he came to lecture me like a dictator, about my past, present and future. I basically drank myself blind every night_

_BLAINE: And sometimes the next morning. You were drunk when you called me about getting wine stains out of your blazer. I'm not looking for another apology, I just bring it up because all the grief your father was bringing you, and your mourning your grandmother, that's probably what tipped you into getting so over the top in your competitiveness. It explains a lot_

_SEBASTIAN: Thank you, Dr. Freud. As dear old Dad always says, explaining why does not make the consequences of shitty behavior forgivable_

Blaine looked worried as he dialed Sebastian and got voicemail.

_SEBASTIAN: Can't talk now. Got to go - talk soon_

_BLAINE: I'm sorry if I stepped over a line. You're right, I'm not a therapist and I hope that didn't hurt your feelings or offend you_

_SEBASTIAN: It's fine. I just really should go. Ciao_

…

_BLAINE: What should I get Jeff for a birthday present?_

_NICK: One of those giant gummy bears_

_SEBASTIAN: Some pot_

_BLAINE: C'mon no real ideas?_

_SEBASTIAN: That IS a real idea, I only hang out with him because he's hilarious when he's high_

_NICK: He really has said he wants one of those gummy bears!_

_MEATBOX: Get him some hair product, his stinks_

_THAD: Tickets to Six Flags_

_BLAINE: Is he still obsessed with Elton John? Maybe for a joke some outrageous Elton inspired outfit? Maybe Kurt will donate his gold pants from his NYADA audition!. Did you see the video I posted?_

_SEBASTIAN: Yeah, and your fifty tweets about it. Have lacrosse practice, Bye Felicia_

_NICK: How do you have lacrosse practice at 5?_

_TRENT: Bas and I don't always see eye-to-eye, but I love that we have RuPaul's Drag Race in common_

_MEATBOX: That's where Bye Felicia is from? Lmao I love how gay the Great Sebastian Smythe is when you least expect it_

_NICK: I don't love how he just disappears like that, rude!_

_THAD: BlaineAnders Is that blonde singing back up for Kurt in that audition video, is she single?_

_MEATBOX: So out of your league XD_

_BLAINE: She's taken, sorry! You should see her when she gets to really dance. Julliard material_

_DAVID: I was so afraid Kurt was going to sing Phantom, that was a good call_

_BLAINE: I was sooooooooooooooooooooo proud of him! It was so fresh, so him!_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] Your blindness to his lack of talent and irritatingly imperious attitude is getting tiresome. You cannot have a single chat without bringing up that pathetic wannabe princess_

…

_BLAINE: I need help picking my prom tux, Kurt wants us to surprise each other that night with our outfits_

_SEBASTIAN: [read]_

…

_BLAINE: The New Directions went full boy band at prom and I thought of you guys!_

_NICK: Nice! What'd they sing?_

_THAD: Where's the video?!_

_BLAINE: Tina said she'd have it uploaded by tonight. It was so epic! They did What Makes You Beautiful and everyone went crazy!_

_DAVID: I heard you went full Medusa haha_

_BLAINE: Hahah yeah it was really silly. The class president decided to ban hair gel. I was upset about it but then Kurt got me to just relax and laugh at myself_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] Of course he did, you take his royal decrees better when you're relaxed_

_BLAINE:_ _I had to use FB cause I couldn't pick just 10 of all of our pics, haha._ _Dalton Prom looked so fun, too! Bas, did I miss a pic of you on Instagram?_

_SEBASTIAN: [read]_

_NICK: He put his phone down, I can see him across the commons. He's flirting with Jordan again_

…

_BLAINE: Hey Stranger, do you think the tucked in tie thing will work for our National costumes? Kurt says yes, I say no - Mr. Schue just wants us to decide and we can't, have you seen anything in any of the mens style things you read that says it's definitely no this season?_

_SEBASTIAN: Why the hell are you asking me when you know Ladyfingers will overrule you as usual_

_BLAINE: Not necessarily! Be nice, things are going great with Kurt and I these days - we're really enjoying all of his senior year stuff together and we're stronger than ever_

_SEBASTIAN: Ok. I have to run, adieu_

…

_BLAINE: I'm sorry I missed you at graduation, I called as loud as I could at you afterwards, but it was too loud or something_

_SEBASTIAN: Yeah. My dad was there berating my every move so it was definitely too loud_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] Plus you're annoying the shit out of me these days so I was ignoring you_

_BLAINE: You and the Warblers sounded fantastic. Great choreography, I know that's all you_

_BLAINE: it was great to see everyone, I've never seen Senior Commons so jampacked! Graduations are wonderful. McKinley even let Puck and Finn sing, they sang Springsteen while everyone came out, Glory Days. Kurt was so worried about looking shiny for pictures but in the end he got caught up in the joy of it all, I was so happy for him, for all of them!_

_SEBASTIAN: How predictable. Let me guess, you held Hummel's dead mother's hanky_

_BLAINE: [unsent] do you have to be so tasteless?_

_BLAINE: I did. How can you be cynical about a graduation? It's one of the biggest celebrations of your life - all the hard work that went into earning your degree should make you stop and appreciate it. Dalton is even harder academically so next year you better not have a drop of jadedness in you!_

_SEBASTIAN: That's not a word, that public school is literally ruining you_

_SEBASTIAN: You should have gotten a degree from McKinley this year too, with all the homework and other crap you've done for Tweedledee all year_

_BLAINE: I HELPED him with his homework, that's not doing it for him. Be nice_

_BLAINE: I'm so proud of him, after the bullying, and doing all this without his mom around, it's really amazing when you think about it_

_SEBASTIAN: What's amazing is how much you carried him through all that. You should think about whether you want to have that albatross around your neck during your senior year. He's going to get depressed going to community college._

_BLAINE: [unsent] Wow, way to be a downer_

_BLAINE: I didn't do that much, he really did it on his own with just support from me. We'll be fine next year, don't worry._

_SEBASTIAN: You counseled him back to life at Dalton; got his dad to have the "sex talk" with him; nursed his pitiful ego about being inferior to you in every way; basically wrote his NYADA application; reigned in his audition production so that Carmen Tibideaux didn't laugh out loud at him. Plus all the freaking homework. The way you downplay yourself with him is getting tedious_

_BLAINE: [unsent]_ _**You're** _ _getting tedious_

_BLAINE: I'm not downplaying myself, it just wasn't a big deal. I just helped him during a busy time. He'll do the same for me next year_

_SEBASTIAN: Hah_

_SEBASTIAN: I just honestly still don't see the appeal. He's so downmarket and freaking condescending with zero reasons to be_

_BLAINE: Stop. He's just proud of himself, I admire his confidence!_

_SEBASTIAN: But it's false confidence, it's false bravado with nothing to back it up. Hence, the NYADA rejection. There's nothing there!_

_BLAINE: You can dislike Kurt but please keep it to yourself. We should just not talk about Kurt, we've been good about that for so long, can we get back to that? I thought after Regionals you said you wanted things to be different?_

_SEBASTIAN: That means I won't act on my thoughts. I'm not in his face. I told Dave I wouldn't be, and I'm not. I need to get going, Killer. Adieu_

…

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] The token gays' two step during Paradise was pretty lame. Hudson kicked ass, though. They should have used you more_

…

_SEBASTIAN [unsent]: I was about to leave because you weren't playing Zuko, but then you had to open your mouth and sing like that_

_SEBASTIAN [unsent]: Of course you didn't guess those were my flowers backstage_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] Hummel came all the way from New York but he didn't give you curtain call flowers wtf_

...

_SEBASTIAN: You put on an impressive poker face. Hunter is questioning if you'll really come back, but I reminded him you're an actor, not just a singer. I know you well enough to know you're torn_

_BLAINE: I'm not torn, I'm not at all interested in betraying all my friends at Mckinley_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] But you were okay with betraying the Warblers_

_BLAINE: Even if I wanted to come back, my dad wouldn't let me. He was so mad that my mom let me transfer to McKinley that it would be just like him to not let me transfer back. He'll say I have to live with the consequences of my decision to leave Dalton_

_SEBASTIAN: Just think about it, you wouldn't be still texting me if you weren't considering it on some level. Think about coming home, Killer. You'll be worshipped here properly, plus you'll actually get to take an AP class or two._

_BLAINE: [read]_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] Seriously, you have to come back. That Hunter guy is a nutjob. Closetted af and so cutthroat that he makes me look like a puppy_

…

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] I really thought you were going to come back_

_SEBASTIAN: The trophy stunt and not coming back was a mistake. Hunter's out for blood at sectionals. Good luck, Killer._

_BLAINE: We were just taking back what was ours. See you on the ice_

_SEBASTIAN: [read]_

…

_SEBASTIAN: What happened?_

_BLAINE: [read]_

…

_BLAINE: Sorry to take so long to reply_

_BLAINE: Marley fainted. She hadn't been eating enough._

_SEBASTIAN: This is not how we were supposed to beat you guys_

_BLAINE: Yeah. I don't understand the rules, we were basically done with the number, why couldn't they judge us fairly against you guys with what they saw before she collapsed?_

_BLAINE: This is not how my senior year was supposed to go._

_SEBASTIAN: Are the rumors true that you finally came to your senses and dumped Howdy Doody?_

_BLAINE: Kurt dumped me, for good reason_

_SEBASTIAN: When?_

_BLAINE: A little before our Grease production - back in September_

_SEBASTIAN: No wonder you were so broody when you came back for the trophy bait. If he can't appreciate you, than good riddance._

_BLAINE: I cheated on him._

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] Seriously?_

_SEBASTIAN: Why_

_BLAINE: [read]_

_SEBASTIAN: That doesn't make sense. What happened_

_BLAINE: I don't know how to explain it, except that it turns out I'm a weaker, more petty person than I thought. But thank god Kurt finally sounds like he might forgive me. I'm so stupid_

_SEBASTIAN: You're not stupid. What do you mean by petty? That's just not who you are. What happened?_

_BLAINE: I don't even really know. I needed him and he wasn't around, but that doesn't explain it. He was just busy, he wasn't spiteful. I'm just a terrible person_

_SEBASTIAN: You're not a terrible person - you did a shitty thing, that's all. Doing one shitty thing does not have to define you - or even more than one, look at me._

_SEBASTIAN: What do you mean he wasn't around?_

_BLAINE: He was ignoring my calls because he was getting really busy with his new job at Vogue, and when we did talk he was distracted and not listening to me, he didn't seem to care too much about my class president campaign. I don't know why couldn't I have just talked to him about it. Why did I have to sleep with some random I barely knew from the Greater Columbus LGBT Youth Alliance?_

_SEBASTIAN: I'd be offended you didn't call me but I think you probably would have cried in my mouth which is a big no_

_BLAINE: Kurt thought it was you_

_SEBASTIAN: Bingo - if you were a terrible person you'd have slept with me to piss off Kurt. You have never, ever, wanted to hurt him. You wouldn't even if he started ignoring you. You'd just curl up in a little Blaine-ball until the Warblers came with pastries._

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] I wish you'd called me_

_BLAINE: I didn't want to hurt him but I did anyway. So bad. You should have seen his face, I've never seen him cry like that._

_SEBASTIAN: You didn't mean to hurt him, he shouldn't be such a baby about it. I know a thing or two about going destructive when your life is getting fucked up. That's all it was._

_BLAINE: That might have been all it was but the result is that he can't trust me anymore, he's disappointed and I'm sure he doesn't feel like he knows me anymore. Honestly I don't know if I know myself after this, either_

_SEBASTIAN: You're the same person, Killer - you've just been through the wringer_

_BLAINE: That's exactly how it's felt, like a clothes wringer. He's not ready to forgive me but I'm going to wait until he does. He said we should have a heart to heart at Christmas, I felt like my heart finally started again after I heard that._

_SEBASTIAN: It's not too late to come back to Dalton, you could come make sure we win Regionals - you'll feel like yourself in no time_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] I could really use your help dealing with Hunter Clarington. It's gotten out of hand. The Warblers are a mess, scared of him and he injected most of them with steroids for the competition._

_BLAINE: Believe me, it's tempting. The whole glee club is drifting, joining different clubs. Tina and I joined the Cheerios!_

_SEBASTIAN: Way to bury the lead, jfc. SO. MANY. FANTASIES ;)_

_BLAINE: Haha you're ridiculous. You're a really good friend, Sebastian. I've missed you. I'm sorry we've drifted since last spring._

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] My fault, I couldn't stomach seeing you and Hummel on social media_

_SEBASTIAN: My fault, got busy. My dad continues to not shut up_

_BLAINE: I'm sorry to hear that_

_SEBASTIAN: Don't worry about it, I'm starting to manage him._

_SEBASTIAN: Let's go back to more important things - like where I can access videos of you being very flexible in a cheer uniform_

_BLAINE: pfft you are the limit_

_SEBASTIAN: This or That_

_BLAINE: I don't think I'm up for it._

_SEBASTIAN: Heath Ledger or Jake Gyllenhal_

_BLAINE: That's too hard, we haven't played in so long and you start with that?!_

_SEBASTIAN: Gyllenhal. But Heath is a damned fine alternative_

_BLAINE: arghhhhhhhhhh it's too hard! Heath_

_BLAINE: No Jake. NO I ABSTAIN_

_SEBASTIAN: Hah, breathe, Killer. How about, who would you rather sleep with, your glee club coach or the Spanish Teacher?_

_BLAINE: How do you even know who our Spanish teacher is?_

_SEBASTIAN: Lucifer Lopez_

_BLAINE: I can't think of Mr. Schue that way, so I guess Mr. Martinez?_

_SEBASTIAN: I can definitely think of both of them that way. I'll take the tall, dark, sexier one for the win_

_BLAINE: Pianos or guitars_

_SEBASTIAN: Pianos_

_BLAINE: Same_

_SEBASTIAN: The Mountains or the Sea_

_BLAINE: That's a hard one. The sea?_

_SEBASTIAN: Same_

_BLAINE: Sunrises or sunsets?_

_BLAINE: You still there?_

_SEBASTIAN: Yes. You just got me on this one. I don't know off the top of my head which I prefer_

_BLAINE: Even as I typed it I realized that I don't know, either. If you're up early enough for a sunrise it's so quiet, even in a city it's so much quieter, and the light is so beautiful. Even the air has a different quality, it's hard to describe_

_SEBASTIAN: Could be because it's more still._

_BLAINE: That sounds right. I guess I'm both surprised and not surprised that you love sunrises. At first I'm a little surprised because I always associate you with clubbing and being out late so I never think about you and sunrises._

_SEBASTIAN: Well yes, I sleep through a helluva lot of sunrises. But when I'm up for one I can appreciate them_

_BLAINE: Yes, on second thought, I'm not really surprised. You're a Dalton boy, you have great vision for your future and the sunrise is such a beautiful metaphor for all that lies ahead in your wonderful future, or even just in your day._

_BLAINE: What were you doing during the last sunrise you saw?_

_SEBASTIAN: Training run alone. You can hear everything better on a sunrise run. The crunch of the trail or your steps on the pavement, and it clears your head._

_SEBASTIAN: There's nothing like a gorgeous sunrise after staying up all night having great sex, too ;)_

_BLAINE: You really know how ruin the moment *facepalm* :D_

_SEBASTIAN: You're welcome :]_

_BLAINE: Now sunsets. They usually have more colors. On balance they are more dramatically beautiful_

_SEBASTIAN: They are usually more golden_

_BLAINE: Yes, there's a metaphor for sunsets, too - they're like a beautiful summary of the day, it makes you stop and appreciate the day_

_SEBASTIAN: Sunset is when you can stop working and stop dealing with idiots_

_BLAINE: Haha. They're calming in a different way, when you see them it's time to let the day go, to accept that you've done what you can, and it's time for the fun of the evening. Even if you have homework you have more freedom at night._

_SEBASTIAN: You're 100% more likely to get laid after sunset so what more should there be to say_

_BLAINE: Hah you never stop_

_SEBASTIAN: You never want me to, Killer ;)_

_SEBASTIAN: Sunrises or sunsets though, that's going to bug me_

_BLAINE: We'll have to sleep on it. Thank you for distracting me from my heartache. Good night, Bas - I really appreciate you._

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] If you really appreciated me, you'd come back to Dalton, Killer. But I'm not going to beg_

_SEBASTIAN: Good night, B_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4, then Sebastian reacts exactly as I did about episode 5x01. Is it bad that I like the end of this chapter?

_BLAINE: I NEED YOU SEBASTIAN_

_SEBASTIAN: ?_

_BLAINE: I'M GOING TO SURPRISE KURT IN NEW YORK AND I NEED HELP DECIDING WHAT TO WEAR I NEED TO PACK BEFORE MY PARENTS' CHRISTMAS PARTY STARTS HELPPPPP_

_SEBASTIAN: Goddamn I thought it was an actual emergency_

_SEBASTIAN: Is Coop around?_

_BLAINE: Yes why_

_SEBASTIAN: It's Christmas and I want to see if I can make myself a shirtless Christmas gift out of your brother_

_BLAINE: NO_

_SEBASTIAN: Don't get your treasure trail in a tangle I'm not ganging up on you with him. I just need someone to entertain me while you're freaking out about Dummel_

_BLAINE: SEE YOU SOON_

_SEBASTIAN: You're lucky I don't have anything better to do_

…

_SEBASTIAN: So did you have that heart-to-heart talk Hum Drum promised you?_

_BLAINE: Not exactly, but I think we'll get there. We had a sweet time, though. Hold on I have to find a place to sit down and I can tell you all about it._

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] Over my dead body_

_SEBASTIAN: Have to run. Later, Killer_

…

**2013**

_BLAINE: I'm honestly so disappointed in you_

_SEBASTIAN: I'm honestly so disappointed in YOU_

_BLAINE: You really have the nerve to say that?_

_SEBASTIAN: You've made betraying the Warblers an Olympic sport, it's ridiculous_

_BLAINE: YOU ruined the Warblers' reputation!_

_SEBASTIAN: TRENT ruined it, all because of his monumentally wretched crush on you_

_BLAINE: If you guys are torturing Trent I will come down there myself and make you stop_

_SEBASTIAN: As if you could._

_SEBASTIAN: Even if it was wrong, did you really weigh the consequences of you snitching on us?_

_If you snitched, yes this one class of McKinley Glee Clubbers would get to go to regionals and lose, but you also would take down the entire legacy of The Warblers. Multiple generations. Hunter's mistake would reflect on hundreds of Warblers, past and present._

_Did you even think of coming to us to negotiate something where we could both win, or at least your so-called Dalton friends wouldn't go down in complete and total flames? You got caught up in that Angelina Evans' superhero BULLSHIT without even THINKING about how my father would basically bitchslap me when he heard about it? Or that Thad's parents would send him to a drug rehab alternative school for the rest of his senior year?! If you'd at least come to talk to us, at least I would have respected what you did_

_BLAINE: Don't turn this around. What you did was wrong and it wouldn't be fair if the Warblers were to go on to Regionals. History will judge this year's Warblers, not everyone._

_BLAINE: I'm sorry about your dad and Thad. I'll see if my dad and mom can talk to his parents._

_SEBASTIAN: You couldn't just let it lie? I had JUST talked Hunt into not making those guys do the injections for Regionals._

_BLAINE: Now he's 'Hunt'?_

_SEBASTIAN: Yes Blaine, even closetted 'roid addicts need friends. I needed to befriend him so I could protect the Warblers from his insanity. He initially wanted them to do double that dose_

_BLAINE: You didn't take them?_

_SEBASTIAN: Of course I didn't take them, I can't believe you would think I would_

_BLAINE: Trent said if you didn't take them, you couldn't perform_

_SEBASTIAN: That was everyone else. I told him if he chased me down with the star of the track team and injected me, I would refuse to perform. He needed me, I knew I'd have him in a corner. No one sings lead like I do, you know that. I wasn't about to get kicked off lacrosse. They always drug test before the state championships_

_BLAINE: I'm sorry the consequences were harsh for you guys but we had to do the right thing._

_BLAINE: Is Hunter gone?_

_SEBASTIAN: Yeah_

_BLAINE: Did your dad punish you?_

_SEBASTIAN: Lowered the limit on my black card, eliminated my graduation trip to the Cote' d Azur. He's PISSED. He's so pissed he doesn't even want to look at me, so that's the only upside, he's not coming around as often to growl like a pitbull_

_BLAINE: That sucks. I wish you had called me when Hunter started talking about drugs. I wish any of you had_

_SEBASTIAN: When you didn't come back The Warblers were crushed. You really expected us to call you? You can't have your cake and eat it too, Killer_

_BLAINE: I'm sorry it didn't work out. I wish I could be in two places at once_

_SEBASTIAN: A twins fantasy starring Blaine Anderson - that's not fair play, I'm trying to be mad at you._

_BLAINE: I'm trying to stay mad at you, too._

…

_BLAINE: This or That! Lifeguard or Fireman?_

_SEBASTIAN: Lifeguard. Fewer clothes_

_BLAINE: Me, too. Easter Bunny or Leprechaun?_

_SEBASTIAN: Easter Bunny bc chocolate_

_BLAINE: Me, too. Sexy Santa or Innocent Schoolboy?_

_SEBASTIAN: Finally, confirmation of your porn consumption. Why would you even ask me about this? Of course Innocent Schoolboy._

_BLAINE: Hah, you'll be sad to know that I did not get September in our "Men of McKinley" calendar! We're making and selling them as a fundraiser. Shirtless Sam as a lifeguard *hearteyes*_

_SEBASTIAN: Ugh tell me you aren't crushing on Loose Lips McBrainless._

_BLAINE: I thought you would appreciate him! I know you didn't like that he helped me against Hunter Clarington but he's really sweet, very fun, such a good guy._

_SEBASTIAN: I could see his abs through his t-shirt in Grease so of course I can appreciate him. What I'm not down with is you crushing on a straight guy. Not only is it the most cliche thing in three states but you're doing yourself no favors_

_BLAINE: It's harmless, I'll get over it eventually_

_SEBASTIAN: You could hurry up getting over him if you actually dated someone who's bi or gay. Since Squirty Kurty is still being an unforgiving bitch, why not try to be with someone else, but without the self-hatred? You might actually realize the soulmate thing is complete bullshit_

_BLAINE: I'm not interested in dating someone else_

_SEBASTIAN: You're hopeless. What month did you get for the calendar and what are you wearing. Or not wearing ;)_

_BLAINE: Bowtie and fake champagne for January_

_SEBASTIAN: Of course. A Warblers calendar would be dope but if the headmaster got wind of it we'd get permanently disbanded, not just suspended for the year_

_BLAINE: That's a shame_

_SEBASTIAN: Sign us up for a dozen, I'll use them to finish dragging the rest of the queens out of the closet around here_

…

_SEBASTIAN: Who'd you sleep with?_

_BLAINE: [read]_

_SEBASTIAN: I saw you as I was pulling out of the Lima Bean parking lot. You had a goddamn glow_

_BLAINE: Omg your radar is ridiculous. I slept with Kurt at the hotel where Mr. Schue's cancelled wedding reception was_

_SEBASTIAN: You'd think a teacher as hot as that could get his act together._

_SEBASTIAN: So are you back together with Prancer_

_BLAINE: No, but we are SO on our way. He's just being coy :)_

_SEBASTIAN: You mean he's stringing you along like a bashed open piñata_

_BLAINE: He is not! You should have seen him, his mind isn't sure, but his heart was so connected to mine. He knows we're soulmates, he's just not quite there yet_

_SEBASTIAN: If he's STILL not sure, he shouldn't be sleeping with you. He knows you don't do sex without feelings. It's cruel_

_BLAINE: It's fine. What matters is that we connected again. He might be non-exclusively dating someone back in New York, but that won't last long_

_SEBASTIAN: Damn that's even worse - he's a hot mess and he's using you._

_BLAINE: Can't you just be happy for me?_

_SEBASTIAN: No, I can't just be happy for you. Because I'll have to pick up the pieces when this is over. Or Sam and Tina will. Wake up, B, COME ON_

_BLAINE: I'll be fine. I have to go. Don't worry about me! Say hi to the Warblers!_

…

_SEBASTIAN: All the applause for the airplane banner :D The Warblers are gigglin so hard they're about to get kicked from study hall_

_BLAINE: I knew I was going to hear from you about it first. I'm so mortified! I am ready to kill Sue Sylvester, she's the one who did it_

_SEBASTIAN: I gotta hand it to her, that is top notch slander. Obviously you and Stumpel went 50/50 on topping, like the egalitarian vanilla streusel that you are. But why is she doing this now?_

_BLAINE: She wants me to rejoin the Cheerios for some insane reason_

_BLAINE: She also stole my identity and ruined my parents' credit, and tricked me into putting rubber cement in my hair!_

_SEBASTIAN: Your parents are RICH. Their credit score is not capable of yo-yoing. Just have your dad pay off whatever credit cards she racked up in your name_

_SEBASTIAN: Hah rubber cement, c'mon you have to be able to laugh at that one, that is a legitimately genius prank_

_BLAINE: We're settling our feud in a sing off - she challenged me to do a Mariah Carey song against her performing Nicki Minaj_

_SEBASTIAN: Of course you are. Please tell me you're going to wear a Mariah dress. What are going to sing, and do we get to come watch?_

_BLAINE: It's Friday, but you can't meet because we'll be accused of stacking the vote. It doesn't matter though, Sam and I are going to rig the vote in her favor 'cause we've got a plan for me to take her down as a double agent in the Cheerios!_

_SEBASTIAN: Of course you do. *eyerolling* You and Sam together are beyond help. But I'm in favor of all of this. Anything that keeps your ass in those tight cheer pants, I can get behind. I can get behind you in any tight pants, actually_

_BLAINE: Hah you never stop. Yay Team Mariah! Oh it's like This or That! How about Madonna v. Gaga? Madonna for me_

_SEBASTIAN: Madonna. Gaga is more topical these days but Madonna was a sexual revolution in a legitimately badass package._

_BLAINE: Exactly. And there would be no Gaga without Madonna._

_SEBASTIAN: Jay-Z or Beyonce_

_BLAINE: Oh come on! That's too hard._

_SEBASTIAN: Hova for me_

_BLAINE: Did you see the sunset today? I was thinking of you and how I still can't decide between sunrises and sunsets_

_SEBASTIAN: Come over and we can see the sunrise together ;) If Hummel is having non-exclusive dates, so can you._

_BLAINE: You forget I'm still trying to win him back, sleeping with you would be the opposite of that_

_SEBASTIAN: EXACTLY_

_BLAINE: Good Night, Seb :)_

_SEBASTIAN: Good Night, Gorgeous ;)_

_..._

_BLAINE: You'll be happy to know that my crush on Sam is starting to fade. He figured it out and we talked about it and it was actually really nice - he was cool with it and it wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it might be. The whole crush was probably me just spinning my wheels with anxiety about Kurt_

_SEBASTIAN: Not everything has to be about Dame Hummel. Sam's crushworthy, you're allowed to want those lips and those abs. And those pecs. And those arms. And the shoulders. And legs. All of it_

_BLAINE: A crush gets me nowhere with Kurt, so there's no point._

_SEBASTIAN: God your whole He-is-the-moon-and-the-sun thing is getting so fucking old. There is a point. You get to have a life, a history outside of Hummel. You can look back at high school when you're older and think that you had a good life, including a fun crush on Sexy Sam Evans, after your blessed breakup. Not all paths have to lead back to that mealworm_

_BLAINE: They don't, I know that_

_SEBASTIAN: Read your last text_

_BLAINE: I'm friends with you, that has nothing to do with Kurt_

_SEBASTIAN: You're probably only friends with me to make sure I stay in my box, I'm worse than Sam, I'm not a crush I'm a real option and that scares the fuck out of you, I bet_

_BLAINE: [unsent] You need to shut up_

_BLAINE: We need to stop talking about Kurt, it's never a good area for us_

_SEBASTIAN: With pleasure. Je me tire_

_..._

…

_SEBASTIAN: Are you ok_

_BLAINE: Yes_

_SEBASTIAN: Did you get the hell off campus_

_BLAINE: No_

_SEBASTIAN: Where are you_

_BLAINE: I can't say_

_SEBASTIAN: Why not? It's all over the news. Why didn't they have you get the hell out of the building? Could you tell what part of campus the gunshot noise came from?_

_BLAINE: [read]_

_SEBASTIAN: Sorry to ramble._

_BLAINE: [read]_

_SEBASTIAN: You're going to be ok, B. I know it_

_BLAINE: [read]_

**Four hours later**

_BLAINE: Thank you for checking on me, you probably saw on the news that everything is okay, no one was hurt. I'm sorry I disappeared, I was so terrified I don't even remember doing that. I still feel kind of numb from the whole thing. I have to go, we're going to do some counseling at school_

_SEBASTIAN: Ok_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] You scared the fuck out of me_

…

_SEBASTIAN: I had nothing to do with this, and I held them off for as long as I could_

_TRENT: We just wanted to check in with you and see how you're doing in the aftermath of the shooting_

_JEFF: We were so scared for you, man_

_THAD: We did a prayer circle_

_NICK: Just wondering how you are, Seb was right to make sure we didn't bombard you, hope this isn't too soon? If it is, no need to reply - we just wanted to send some love_

_MEATBOX: Plenty of it_

_BLAINE: THIS IS SO WEIRD I was literally just thinking about you guys. We just did an acapella version of Billy Joel's The Longest Time and I was thinking about how you guys would have killed it!_

_SEBASTIAN: So I'll take this to mean you're ok_

_BLAINE: Yes, you guys are so sweet to be thinking of me. We're doing fine._

_BLAINE: [unsent] Sam was pretending he has a twin brother but he's stopped now_

_BLAINE: It was weird for awhile but things have started to settle down._

_All of it has really reinforced what's most important to me - doing whatever it takes to get Kurt back and stay back, making sure that everyone I love knows how much I love them - and that includes you guys, I'm going to be better at keeping in touch, I swear!_

_SEBASTIAN: [unsent] What's most important should be having a life that doesn't revolve around the asshat that is Hummel. I'm done._

_TRENT: [unsent] I love you, too!_

_TRENT: We love you, too!_

_BLAINE: How are you doing? Thad I was so glad you got to come back from that alternative school. I'm still so sorry about how everything had to come down_

_TRENT: We did the right thing, no need to apologize_

_NICK: You need to come visit soon, spend the night like old times!_

_BLAINE: That would be amazing!_

_JEFF: YES! BLAINE-KOOKY-KARAOKY SESH_

_MEATBOX: Yes come freeze Jeff's skivvies :D_

_DAVID: Glad you're doing better_

_BLAINE: David! Miss you_

_DAVID: Miss you, too! You definitely have to come, maybe at spring break when Wes is back in town?_

_THAD: Yes! Who needs sleep? We'll sing "Sunrise, Sunset!"_

_BLAINE: Seb, maybe we'll finally decide which one we like better!_

_TRENT: ?_

_BLAINE: This or That, we couldn't decide if we liked sunrises or sunsets better_

_NICK: What? Bas couldn't decide? You have an opinion on everything!_

_JEFF: Aw, you was finally stumped_

_BLAINE: Seb?_

_MEATBOX: He was just across Commons from me. But he's disappeared_

…

_BLAINE: I was nominated for prom king today, made me wonder who's up this year at Dalton - you must be a shoo-in!_

_SEBASTIAN: I honestly can't with you anymore, Anderson. I'm out_

_BLAINE: What, are you anti prom now?_

_SEBASTIAN: No. I'm anti-you_

_BLAINE: What do you mean? What did I do?_

_SEBASTIAN: You proposed MARRIAGE before you graduated high school, that's what you did. You're a freak. Not only did you do that, but you did it after you and Prisshole had been back together for exactly one hot second, after MONTHS of him stringing you along and making you grovel_

_BLAINE: It's going to be okay, you have nothing to be so upset about_

_SEBASTIAN: I'm not upset, I'm disgusted_

_BLAINE: Did something happen to you since my engagement?_

_SEBASTIAN: No, I've felt like this since you busted into senior commons singing The Beatles like a pack of idiots. You backed me into a corner, we were standing there with freshmen, I had literally JUST given the whole "Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler" speech._

_BLAINE: I understand how this might seem rushed to you, Burt and Sam were like that at first too, but I've never felt so sure of anything in my whole life. This is all I've ever wanted._

_SEBASTIAN: It's even more pathetic that this is all you've ever wanted._

_BLAINE: That's just an expression. It's obviously not everything, but it's the most important thing I've ever wanted. Another thing I want is for you to be happy for me._

_SEBASTIAN: I can't. I can't watch your ass and your talents be wasted as you officially start your life as Hummel's shiny patent handbag._

Blaine dialed Sebastian, looking concerned. But Sebastian wouldn't pick up the phone.

_SEBATIAN: Your "perfect" marriage is going to blow up in your face because you're never going to think Hummel can do anything wrong and you're never going to see yourself as whole unless you're chained to him. More than anyone else you need to go to college and get away from everything and start over, but instead you're stapling yourself to that deformed otter creature on a bullet train to divorce._

_BLAINE: You need to stop._

_SEBASTIAN: Gladly. See you around, Mustard Clown_

**[five minutes later]**

_BLAINE: What makes you some authority on relationships? You've had zero. You really have nerve. Thanks for nothing_

_SEBASTIAN: US Census Bureau average age for men to marry: 29_

_60 percent of married people aged 20 -25 will divorce_

_Those over 25 years old are 24 percent less likely to get divorced._

_The loss of virginity before age 18 correlates with more divorce_

_BLAINE: Have you been saving all that up for a rainy day? Creepy much?_

_SEBASTIAN: I've been saving it because I knew you'd come to me eventually, bubbling over with delusions_

_BLAINE: I'm not a statistic, none of that is going to happen to us but I can't expect you to understand why_

_SEBASTIAN: I can understand your crippling insecurity, which probably has something to do with Cooper or your parents' neglect and your coming out. It definitely had to do with you cheating on Scarfy Dwarf._

_SEBASTIAN: I can understand the way your desperation has let your romanticism override that big brain of yours_

_SEBASTIAN: I can understand that Hummel's your crutch_

_SEBASTIAN: I can understand that you're happiest when being his lapdog._

_SEBASTIAN: If that's the kind of happy you want then go to it, it's a free country - but don't come crying to me when he freaks out about you being at his precious NYADA and totally eclipsing him. Don't text me when you he loses respect for you and gets sick of having to carry you. Don't go looking for me when you realize he's an stupid bitch when he's threatened - because eventually he's going to get threatened by you or some friend of yours. Don't expect me to save you when you two are suffocating each other_

_BLAINE: You're really one to talk about insecurity. Don't think people can't see past the fact that you cover up yours with your slick words and your cruelty. You use your good looks, your brains, your talents to intimidate people so that no one will focus on the fact that your dad has berated you so much that you've become a complete control freak and have the maturity level of an 8 year old. Talk about being threatened, you've been jealous of Kurt since we met, but instead of stepping aside like a gentleman you acted like a spoiled child when you couldn't get what you wanted. You've been disrespectful of Kurt from the start but I thought you were joking and it was harmless but I see you haven't changed barely at all. You're being a sore loser now that I'm officially never going to be one of your conquests_

_SEBASTIAN: Don't flatter yourself. Bedding you would be like sleeping with a Muppet. It's laughable that you, of the meticulously painted on gelmet and bowties, would call anyone a control freak. New York is going to be a rude awakening to your tidy little existence. Your NYADA audition is going to be enough to send you into a meltdown, when you realize that all of your competition has been planning their auditions for months or years while you've been on Hummel's graduation joyride and break-up shit show. Even if you recover from that and somehow charm your way in, I'm sure when you inevitably move in with Holier than Thoumel you're going to end up wanting to strangle each other with your ruffled aprons_

_BLAINE: You have NO IDEA what you're talking about. You've never even been in love! I feel sorry for you_

_SEBASTIAN: Don't waste your energy, you'll need it to feel sorry for yourself._

_BLAINE: Screw you_

_SEBASTIAN: Fuck You_

_BLAINE: [blocked]_

_SEBASTIAN: [blocked]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it gets better in the next chapter! It's over on fanfiction.net but I'll publish it here in a few more days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot in a Glee reunion that will never be filmed, but is so 100% accurate for these characters.

**2025**

****

Blaine hesitated before he started a PM to Sebastian.

Sebastian stared for a moment when the message arrived in his Instagram inbox.

_BLAINE: This is Blaine_

_SEBASTIAN: Didn't delete your contact_

_BLAINE: I would have. I appreciate you taking the time to reply. I really would have understood if you didn't want to talk ever again. I just wanted to properly apologize_

_SEBASTIAN: High school seems primeval at this point. I'm pretty sure I was a shit to you first. You forgave me for almost blinding you, I think we're finally even_

_BLAINE: The slushie was tame compared to the neurotic mess of my youth_

_SEBASTIAN: We're still young, B, don't talk as if our youth was so far in the past. I'd say we're still in our prime ;)_

_BLAINE: You look like you are, in that instagram from Brittany today. :)_

_BLAINE: Me, I feel unbelievably older. I assume Santana and Brittany heard through the grapevine that I'm divorced, I have a daughter - it's all so grown up._

_SEBASTIAN: You're still only 30._

_SEBASTIAN: How did the split pan out, custody and all that?_

_BLAINE: We were so exhausted and sad by the end that it was pretty amicable. 50/50 custody. Bettie was only three so she won't even remember that her dads ever lived together, so I'm grateful for that. I still miss her on the days she's not with me, though_

_SEBASTIAN: She'll be glad you didn't stay together, take it from this casualty of divorce_

_BLAINE: Yes, I can't compare my life with the classic nuclear family. If I'd never married Kurt, Rachel might not have had Bettie for us and Bettie wouldn't have all those little Rachel-isms that I couldn't live without. It is what it is - we have our own unique history with its own pro and con that Bettie will appreciate some day_

_SEBASTIAN: Santana showed me a picture once - she has your hair and eyes_

_BLAINE: And my mom's nose, thank goodness_

_SEBASTIAN: Hah not "So Rachel," eh?_

_BLAINE: Oh no hahah Rachel's would have been fine. I meant that MY nose on a girl would not have been great._

_SEBASTIAN: Truth_

_BLAINE: I'm not supposed to ever utter the name of that TV show, btw. Hahaha._

_BLAINE: So how have you been? How did you like Yale?_

_SEBASTIAN: It was just ok. Started up a rival show choir to the Whiffenpoofs, other than that and getting into Manhattan as much as possible, it was kind of a snooze. I'll never admit it, but Harvard may have been more my speed_

_BLAINE: But that would have given your dad way too much satisfaction_

_SEBASTIAN: You have a good memory_

_BLAINE: How are things with him? And your mom? And your grandmother?_

_SEBASTIAN: Bill is always the same, though he's quieted a little bit since I finished business school last year. I think he's finally resigned himself to the idea that I'm never going to law school to be like him. My mom's settling down, has had a boyfriend for so long that they might even get married. Nina is pretty frail, but Teresa moved in with her so she's as comfortable as she can be._

_BLAINE: That's amazing about Teresa - it's a real testament to your family that your au pair would become practically a member of your family like that, through all of these years_

_SEBASTIAN: Teresa likes to work, she's like you, she likes taking care of people. Plus we pay her well. And she loves me, I charmed my way into her heart when I was an infant_

_BLAINE: You must have been a beautiful baby_

_SEBASTIAN: Of course I was ;). How are the Andersons?_

_BLAINE: Better, now that my mom's been sober five years now. It's all shaken my dad up, and made him mellow with age, which is good. Coop's got a job on a soap opera and is happy - still no serious girlfriend, though._

_SEBASTIAN: How has he not come out as bi yet_

_BLAINE: Hah he might if he gets the right role. Where have you been working?_

_SEBASTIAN: Private equity now and for a couple years before business school. Right out of Yale I did management consulting. All the travel for both has been dope and the work is interesting enough but I think I'll start a tech company next, sooner than later._

_BLAINE: That sounds like it would suit you. Hope you still sing and dance some. Most of the talent on Broadway doesn't hold a candle to you_

_SEBASTIAN: I take master classes at Joffrey in contemporary and I still hit the clubs. Singing is just at karaoke bars with Meatbox and some other friends. And the odd Warbler alumni event_

_BLAINE: I saw your dad was a major donor in rebuilding Dalton_

_SEBASTIAN: Yours too._

_BLAINE: There were McKinley jokes that you and Hunter burned it down_

_SEBASTIAN: Hah I wish_

_BLAINE: Please, I remember how you felt about Dalton_

_SEBASTIAN: When did we ever talk about how I felt about Dalton?_

_BLAINE: We never did. But it was the little things, the way you talked about it. Dalton saved you, like it saved me. After you got into so much trouble and had to move from your beloved Paris, I'm sure you came ready to hate Dalton. But the Warblers gave you a chance, let you be their leader and you got popular so fast. Even after you made mistakes with the slushy and the steroids, they didn't expel you. You respected the high standards for academics and you loved lacrosse. But most of all, though you never really say it outright, you loved the Warbler brotherhood, they were a family you never had. Of course you would never burn down Dalton._

_SEBASTIAN: You think you can just read me like a book, eh? ;)_

_BLAINE: You've always been a fascinating read ;)_

_SEBASTIAN: You auditioning more now that Little Miss Curls is out of nursery school?_

_BLAINE: Yes. It's a little slow, but I don't mind. I'm trying to really enjoy Bettie. It feels like I'll blink and she'll be a teenager_

_SEBASTIAN: If it's been a little slow, you need a new agent._

_SEBASTIAN: You gettin any on the regular?_

_BLAINE: You're as subtle as ever hah. Dating's been hit and miss. But I don't mind that, either. It's been so long, I'd rather take it easy getting back into it._

_BLAINE: [unsent] That picture Brittany tagged you in was with a VERY handsome guy. You were in dress suits out in the country...at a wedding?_

_BLAINE: That picture Brittany tagged you in, in dress suits out in the country...were you at a wedding?_

_SEBASTIAN: Yeah, of a friend of hers and mine from her dance studio. I rented space to dance there for awhile._

_BLAINE: [unsent] is it serious, with the handsome guy?_

_SEBASTIAN: Your fanboys and girls must be so happy you're still single_

_BLAINE: Hah I don't think I have many fans left_

_SEBASTIAN: I'm looking at a Tumblr blog right now - they call themselves the Andersettes hah_

_SEBASTIAN: It's still active, and you still have paparazzi following you, you're still crushworthy, Killer_

_BLAINE: Thanks, Stalker :D_

_SEBASTIAN: There's "real person" fanfiction! *fistpumps*_

_BLAINE: Omg I didn't realize what two seasons on a CW show would do, jeez_

_SEBASTIAN: It put you on the map._

_BLAINE: Kurt didn't like it. I didn't like it either, it took me away from Bettie too much_

_SEBASTIAN: She was tiny, you could have packed her in your Tumi and kept a nanny in your trailer. My guess was Hummel was jealous - some things never change_

_BLAINE: There might have been some of that, yes_

_SEBASTIAN: I like this new Blaine Anderson, I must say. Hummel-goggles are gone!_

_BLAINE: Hah don't get carried away, he's still the father of my child and he's not evil - we just were never the right match._

_SEBASTIAN: HAH this fanfic "ships" you with Zach Quinto. Not a bad match, not bad at all. Not as good as me, but not too shabby_

_BLAINE: [unsent] Wait aren't you with that wedding guy? Oh wait do you mean you are a better match for Zachary Quinto than I am? I thought you meant you were a better match for ME than Zachary Quinto_

_BLAINE: Haha I almost forgot about your Quinto crush._

_SEBASTIAN: You forget, I don't crush on people. I merely appreciate him. He's just another version of you - it seems I have a type ;)_

_BLAINE: Same old flatterer_

_SEBASTIAN: Lol this other fic has you crashing Rachel Berry's wedding._

_BLAINE: Lord. For the record I have not come out as bisexual. That's pure fiction_

_SEBASTIAN: You mean pure straight girl fantasy_

_BLAINE: Rachel is getting married soon but it's all been very hush hush, do you think fans have somehow found out?!_

_SEBASTIAN: Anything is possible with these kind of stalker freaks_

_BLAINE: YOU CANNOT TELL ANYONE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE WEDDING_

_SEBASTIAN: Oui, oui_

_BLAINE: Fan fic writers aren't necessarily stalker-types. I've read some wonderful Star Wars fanfics_

_SEBASTIAN: Admit it, you've written some_

_BLAINE: Hah, back in high school yes - of course you would guess. You could always read me like a book, too._

_SEBASTIAN: Like when I knew you lost your virginity, haha you blushed so red - a high school highlight_

_BLAINE: You were so bad hahah_

_BLAINE: You weren't always bad. In fact, it's pretty impressive to think about how you evolved over the course of our time together in high school_

_SEBASTIAN: "Time together"? We were never together. You just kept me on the side. I was a sidedish - or I could've been a side dish ;) Finally, it's my time!_

_BLAINE: Haha, you were relentless!_

_SEBASTIAN: I was delusional. You were never going to leave Hummel back then. But I couldn't stay away, you were too...you_

_BLAINE: We were so young. We thought we knew everything. I'm just coming out of feeling ashamed about that period of my life. I'm accepting that it had to happen for me to learn hard lessons_

_SEBASTIAN: My bratty 16 year old self needed to not get what I wanted for once._

_BLAINE: I was more spoiled than I cared to admit, too. I wasn't going to stop until I got Kurt always and forever, like some kind of doll from a store window._

_SEBASTIAN: You were insanely romantic, not spoiled. I've never known anyone less deserving of all the shit you've gone through. Cooper and your parents screwed you up good_

_BLAINE: Maybe, but I don't blame them either - they did what they had to do for themselves, they did what they could for me. I'm just grateful that after it all, we have a future together. Not everyone comes out intact as a family, after we've all been through._

_SEBASTIAN: True_

_BLAINE: You always were such a good listener_

_SEBASTIAN: Right back at you_

_BLAINE: I'm glad you thought so. If you want to stay in touch, I'm happy to listen to you as much as you want. And I promise that when I vent to you, it won't be as annoying to listen to. I feel so much more steady. I've done a lot of work to beat back the crippling anxiety about feeling left behind. I'm not so weak anymore - lots of therapy and my friends have really stepped up._

_SEBASTIAN: So you're happy these days?_

_BLAINE: Yes. When I'm not, it's just managing the exhaustion of being a single parent._

_SEBASTIAN: But if Hummel has her 50% of the time, don't you have 3 or 4 days a week to rest?_

_BLAINE: Yes, but it's not just sleep I need, it's support, I think. Not as much as I used to need, though. I get so much from my yoga and meditation, from performing still. I've even started writing music. But I've come to accept that I'm always going to be a person who does better with people around me. My loneliness trigger is something I manage, it's not going to probably ever go away entirely, but it doesn't rule my life. I just have to be careful in situations where I might feel abandoned, or I could go back to my old ways. Being careful means surrounding myself with support, but I try not to be too dependent on anyone._

_SEBASTIAN: It's okay for someone to take care of you sometimes_

_BLAINE: Exactly. I learned the hard way - when Bettie was a baby I often wouldn't get around to planning social time with friends or calling my family. I was depressed or trying too hard in my marriage, I got caught up in cleaning the house, I got sucked into my work. I had to work to learn to reach out to people again, learn how to take care of myself that way again._

_SEBASTIAN: Your friends need to step up, too._

_BLAINE: They have, and I'm so much better about it all now, too - that was two years ago and I feel like a different person now._

_SEBASTIAN: You should call Nick Duvall, he's divorced with two little ones_

_BLAINE: I should, I miss him._

_SEBASTIAN: He's still a common scold_

_BLAINE: You love him, or you wouldn't still be in touch with him. But I remember he would scold you, just like I would. You respected that he, David and Meatbox weren't as afraid of you as the rest of the Warblers,_

_I could tell._

_SEBASTIAN: Davy and Meat wouldn't scold. You were hot when you scolded. You'd tune your voice a little lower and be sweet and sexy at the same time, trying to get me to mend my ways. Your scolding kept my ego in check. You were never afraid of me, either._

_SEBASTIAN: The one I wish had been more afraid of me was Hunt, of course. Talk about someone who's changed_

_BLAINE: Hunter Clarington? What happened to him?_

_SEBASTIAN: Just got his shit together - got clean, was goddamned lucky his commander father struck a deal to get the steroids crap expunged from his record if he could toe the line in juvy til he was 18. He went to UCLA, Yale law, got married, has a kid. Still closeted bisexual and still wound tighter then he should be. I don't know about the marriage, either, but at least he's not on roid rampages anymore lmao_

_BLAINE: That's nice that you kept in touch_

_SEBASTIAN: We didn't, I was pissed at him for so long. But I ran into him at a Yale reunion weekend thing. My college boyfriend and his wife were in the same dorm, turns out. We're actually pretty tight now, believe it not. I decided if you could forgive me for the slushy, I could let Hunt off the hook after 10 years. He's in Tribeca_

_BLAINE: Was your college boyfriend good to you?_

_SEBASTIAN: Too good. Jay's a version of you, one that didn't have it in him to put up with my crap. You'd like him._

_BLAINE: I'm glad you had him for awhile, it sounds like it was good. College would have been a good time to date around, the pool of guys would be smaller and there's common ground._

_SEBASTIAN: You didn't need a college boyfriend, all you needed was me ;)_

_BLAINE: If only :D_

_BLAINE: I'm just glad you decided relationships are worth your time_

_SEBASTIAN: Only if they look like you, Babe_

_BLAINE: Same old flatterer - you've always been good for my ego_

_SEBASTIAN: Your hotness is fact, not flattery_

_BLAINE: I'm so sorry but Bettie woke up, I'll be back as soon as I can_

_..._

_BLAINE: I'm back. What are you up to :)_

_SEBASTIAN: Watching To Catch A Thief_

_BLAINE: Ooh where, I want to watch with you._

_SEBASTIAN: Amazon Prime_

_BLAINE: Got it. Time marker?_

_SEBASTIAN: 20:34._

_SEBASTIAN: I'm warning you, I might not make it through this whole thing because of his atrocious tan_

_BLAINE: It's Cary Grant, he could wear a paper bag and you still wouldn't be able to take your eyes off of him_

…

_BLAINE: Perfect ending_

_SEBASTIAN: B_

_SEBASTIAN: You chatter as much as you used to through movies_

_BLAINE: What a line, "You're not the lone wolf you think you are"_

_SEBASTIAN: Hah yeah, no Oscar for best screenplay. I forgot how thriller-lite this thing was._

_SEBASTIAN: One wolf can eat 20 pounds of meat in one sitting_

_BLAINE: Hah and ugh how do you even know that_

_SEBASTIAN: That guy in the pic with me at the wedding on Britt's instagram? His father did research on wolves for Illinois State_

_BLAINE: You two look good together. I mean you and the handsome guy, not you and his father :). What's his name?_

_SEBASTIAN: Marc. Don't flatter him, his head is big enough already_

_BLAINE: How'd you meet him? Is he good to you?_

_SEBASTIAN: Hardly hah. You'll like him, though. North by Northwest next?_

_BLAINE: [unsent] You didn't answer, how did you meet him? I don't mean to pry, just curious_

_BLAINE: How about Rear Window?_

_SEBASTIAN: The Princess is all well and good but remember we're here for Cary_

_BLAINE: Ah I my bad, I thought we were on a Hitchcock binge_

_SEBASTIAN: Nope, we can do Philadelphia Story instead, I know you love the rom com_

_BLAINE: And the great Kate. This is such a throwback to high school. I've missed this_

_SEBASTIAN: It's on Vudu._

…

Sebastian was drawling into the phone. "How many times do I have to tell you, green's your best color."

"No, green is YOUR best color," Blaine said, cradling his landline phone against his shoulder as he tapped and scrolled more on this laptop. "And even if I didn't mind the green, those pants are way too tight for a wedding. Rachel would have my hide."

"There is no such thing as pants that are too tight for your ass," Sebastian said authoritatively. "And it's not like they're a pair of jeans." He looked away, letting out an almost imperceptible sigh. "It's really been too long since I've seen your ass in a good pair of jeans."

Blaine shook his head, but a smile was on his face. "You have a one track mind." His eyes wandered over and squinted at his clock. "Oh my god, it's 5AM. We stayed up all night texting and talking."

"And watching movies. And shopping..." Sebastian mused. "Oops."

"I can't remember the last time I've done this...it's been so fun," Blaine said with a thoughtful smile.

Then there was a significant pause, before Sebastian finally said, "Let's go get some coffee, there's no point in sleeping now. I'll come to you, that way you'll have time to get Little Princess up and dressed for when Hummel comes to abuse your child with that insanely early flight."

"It was the cheapest fare to Paris," Blaine said absently, his focus more on the odd feeling in his chest. It wasn't just excitement to see an old friend. It wasn't just the dreamy glow of a new crush. It was strange. But it wasn't bad.

He really hoped he wasn't falling for Sebastian. Sebastian was with the swoonworthy Marc person Blaine had stalked online. Marc's arms and his abs and his charismatic smile were unreal. He was basically a dream boyfriend. There were instagrams of them not only at weddings together, but also laughing at the grocery store together, playing games at Marc's family's home together, playing with a dog together. Blaine was honestly really happy for Sebastian. The boy he knew in high school couldn't admit that he wanted to go to prom, let alone dream for a lovely relationship like Sebastian seemed to have with Marc.

Falling for an unavailable Sebastian would be not be good. Blaine needed to pull himself together.

"Hello? B! Wake up! Don't pass out on me now." Sebastian broke into Blaine's thoughts. "6:15 will give you enough time to get over to Empire Fulton-Ferry, yes? We'll wander a little near Butler before it opens. They open at 7, I just looked it up. Too bad the River Cafe only does brunch."

"Uh, yeah, okay," Blaine said, a little breathlessly. "Yes, that should work out fine." He hung up and locked his phone, staring at the black screen for a few seconds. He didn't still didn't really know what he was feeling. Any feelings he was having about Sebastian could be absolutely warped right now because of his current sleep deprived state. Evidence of this was his creepy stalking of Sebastian's boyfriend online, which was done at maybe 3AM, without any real conscious thought. He was obviously spinning. Of course he was - he never stayed up this late; he hadn't since Bettie had been an infant and rarely even before that.

When his alarm went off he shook himself. He had to get Bettie into her little coat and hat and collect her things for her big trip.

…

Blaine was early, but he didn't want to rush Sebastian, who would need at least 30 minutes to arrive from the Upper East Side. Sebastian probably had a salaried chauffeur, but he wouldn't call him or her so early. So his arrival time would depend on the timeliness of an Uber Black.

Taking a deep breath and inhaling the early morning freshness, Blaine walked along the edge of the park that looked over the relatively calm morning waters of the river. The park itself wasn't glamorous, but he remembered that Sebastian would at least appreciate the view of the pink, blue and gold sunrise behind the iconic Brooklyn Bridge.

Surely Sebastian usually met up in more elegant or exciting spots in Manhattan, but he made this plan so that Blaine would only have to drive 15 minutes after the hustle and bustle of getting Bettie ready to leave on her trip. It was just like Sebastian to do this - despite appearances he had always been one of Blaine's most generous and thoughtful friends. Kurt used to say it was only because Sebastian wanted to sleep with Blaine, but today Blaine was finally proven right. Sebastian wasn't interested in sleeping with Blaine now, yet he was still being very kind and considerate.

Leaning against the railing and looking over the water, Blaine studied the reassuring lines of the Brooklyn Bridge. Built in the late 1800's, Blaine knew it was the world's first steel-wire suspension bridge and that it had survived a dramatic history. 27 men had died during its construction. Multiple, usually overdue, renovations addressed deterioration from age and neglect. He'd read that the bridge had 200 full-time dedicated maintenance workers before World War II, but that number dropped to five by the late 20th century. In the eighties, half of the strands in the cables were broken in some places, and two of the cables snapped, injuring the skull of a pedestrian, who later died.

After all of that, the bridge was still standing. Blaine felt akin to it, though he recognized that persisting in his own life had never been in the ballpark of fatal. At times it felt that way, though - especially to the younger, more naive version of myself who had cheated on Kurt during his senior year of high school. The reality was worse during the even darker days when his marriage was falling apart.

With some distance from it these years later, he could see that it was just life. All around him, his friends and family were experiencing it too: the stress of raising children in the modern world; chronic disease and not-as-youthful bodies; break-ups and divorces, careers and finances not being what they had imagined when they started out a decade ago.

Coming back from his divorce had given him perspective and coping skills that would serve him well for the rest of his life, he was sure. It had given him a more grateful attitude, too, and a stronger sense of self. If he could survive the disillusionment and suffering from the unravelling of what he thought was the love of his life, he could manage literally anything else coming his way.

This increased confidence bred a newfound appreciation for being alone. This was a real revelation, after spending his entire life pretending that he was independent, when he really wasn't at all. As a child his alcoholic mother and stoic father had been neglectful and he had been left alone or with Cooper too much. It was a very lonely existence, one that made him unhealthily hungry for an audience's and his brother's approval.

He had come such a long way since that existence. Now he no longer wanted his life or his identity to revolve so much around his romantic relationship. He wondered if he said this only because he was bitter about dating, but as he looked across the river he decided this wasn't the case.

After all, he still felt hopeful about romantic love, and he wanted a husband again some day. He just wasn't in a hurry to find him. He had his incredible daughter, who was such a source of light and love; he was in rehearsals for a play he was very excited about; and he had his dear friends, and his parents and Cooper. His life was so full, he felt good that he was able to balance everything as well as could be expected for the single parent of a kindergartener. He really didn't need anything else.

He heard faint footsteps behind him, and he turned around to see Sebastian a short distance away. Blaine broke into a happy smile at the sight of the instantly familiar figure, walking with that swagger that was somehow strong and graceful at once. Sebastian had always had an athletic dancer's bearing, and Blaine wondered if he still played lacrosse.

The chestnut hair was now less meticulously coiffed, which suited the more relaxed expression on his aristocratic face. That face warmed Blaine's heart. He wore sunglasses now but from the instagram Blaine knew Sebastian's wide green eyes still gave him a bit of a baby face, as did the sweet curve of his more delicate jawline. But Blaine saw now that the beautiful boy's face had grown into the slightly more angular one of a man. There was maturity not just from physical development, though Sebastian gait seemed more steady, more genuinely self assured. The trademark smirk was thankfully still there, and as always it made Blaine want to chuckle before he even knew the snarkily charming comment that would soon accompany it.

There was no one like Sebastian Smythe - he was more brave hearted, kinder, sweeter, and more sensitive than you'd think. And damn, was he as handsome and sexy as ever.

_No no no_ , Blaine needed to not go down that road. Sebastian had a boyfriend, one who obviously deserved to be respected. And he had just been thinking about how didn't need a boyfriend, he rebuked himself.

Blaine tried to cut himself a break. He had spent too many years beating himself up. It wasn't that he needed Sebastian to be his boyfriend. He simply found him attractive. There was no harm in that, he wouldn't act on it.

He was just glad to have Sebastian back in his life. He could honestly be happy with just having darling, charming Sebastian as a deeply appreciated friend again.

Sebastian was upon him, just steps away now, up close and magnetic as always. Blaine's smile grew wider. "Bas! It's so good to see…"

But then thoughts were halted as strong arms surrounded him and there was nothing but the press of Sebastian's lips on his, tender and urgent at once; nothing but the press of the solid, strong body against his; nothing but the press of his pounding heartbeat from the rush of emotion and shock. Blaine gripped Sebastian's strong biceps as he started kissing back, lips just slightly parted head still spinning.

It was so much of what he didn't know he wanted, and it lit him up until he felt like he was glowing. Sebastian wasn't letting up, and Blaine still couldn't think at all. All he could do was feel - desire and love and happiness. Their embrace grew tighter, their kiss deeper, and hands were roving now. Blaine's usual decorum about PDA had jumped in the river perhaps, because Sebastian's hand was on his ass and it only felt right, because it was pulling them closer together.

They finally ran out of breath, pulling apart to look at each other, arms still around each other. Sebastian wore a soft smile that made him look younger and his eyes had a loving expression Blaine had never seen before. It made him feel heady, more breathless from that than the lack of oxygen after their kiss. His eyes were like stars and he broke into a smile of wonderment.

"I was going to take you out on a proper date but I decided I couldn't wait," Sebastian was a little breathless too, but the easy smirk was back and hearing his voice seemed to flip a switch that turned Blaine's brain on again.

His hazel eyes blinked, this long lashes fluttering. "You…" he sputtered a little with a half smile. "After all this time, of course you would just walk up and…" But then the wheels in his brain were going faster so his heart suddenly sank at his next thoughts. "Wait, you can't just kiss me like that. Your boyfriend!"

Sebastian took off his sunglasses to study Blaine with a puzzled expression. "My boyfriend?" There was a quick pause before a look of realization dawned in his wide green eyes. "Oh, hah, Marc? He's not my boyfriend. Fuck buddy, in the best sense of the word."

It was Blaine's turn to look surprised. "Really? But all those pictures of you...with his parents…"

Sebastian's brow furrowed to remember. "Oh, we put on a show for them, they worry too much. He's 40, after all. They want grandbabies." He chuckled. "Such a stalker you've become..." But then he reached to touch Blaine's cheek and smiled at him fondly. He spoke gently, but as if stating the obvious. "Please. It was always going to be you."

Blaine looked at him with amazement as he exhaled. "And I had no idea it could be you."

Sebastian leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, then turned them towards the city. "I'm hungry," he said as his arm came around Blaine's waist. They began to stroll through the green of the park, the sunrise remaining pink and blue and gold just for them.

They walked in comfortable silence for a minute, both of them basking in the radiance of the moment.

"You should know I'm still an asshole sometimes."

"Of course. You should know I'm still stubborn and needy sometimes."

"Of course."

…

**2027**

Blaine looked happily serene as he approached the Pont des Invalides. When he was about halfway across he paused to lean against the railing, taking in the elegant Pont Alexandre II bridge spanning the River Seine in front of him.

A ten minute walk behind him was the five star Plaza Athenees, a hotel that was somehow elegantly historical and couture-inspired avant garde at the same time. Sebastian had chosen it for this reason, and for its proximity to some of his favorite restaurants and theatres, but most of all because it was one of the very, very few luxury hotels that could provide Blaine a pristine grand piano in their suite.

It was very early - Blaine had slipped out of bed twenty minutes ago. Knowing jet lag would ensure Sebastian would be asleep for at least a few hours more, he stole out of there suite quietly, leaving behind a note about the pilgrimage he was making to the Rodin Museum gardens.

Off in the distance the Eiffel Tower looked as gracefully natural as an elm in an Ohio garden. It was a little unbelievable that he was finally in Paris with Sebastian. They had talked about making the trip almost from the beginning of their relationship, but between Bettie and work schedules they hadn't been able to pull it off.

As it was, Blaine had to believe everything happened in perfect time because he could think of no more fitting moment for them to come than now. It was the perfect, hard earned reward for the work they'd done together over the last two years.

It was mostly just wonderful, dating Sebastian. It was romantic and sexy and fun and thrilling - but of course they had to do the rest, too. They had to get to know each other all over again; they had to adjust to dating with little Bettie as part of the picture; they had to learn how to fight and to trust each other completely. It was work but it had such a sweet reward.

Blaine was so deep in thought that he didn't hear footsteps, but a sexy drawl behind him made his heart warm.

"Bonjour, mon amoureux," Sebastian's familiar embrace wrapped around Blaine from behind before he could turn around.

Sebastian added teasingly in Blaine's ear, "I'm walking along, checking out this guy, and all of a sudden I'm like, "Wait a second… I know that hair..."

Blaine chuckled .

"Worst opening line, ever," Sebastian said with good humor.

"Good morning," Blaine said, turning his head to kiss him sweetly.

Sebastian's perceptive green eyes were taking in the pink sunrise, now tinged with gold around the edges of the clouds. He kissed the side of Blaine's temple before he spoke again. "Do you remember that game, back in high school - when we couldn't decide if we liked sunrises or sunsets more?"

Blaine smiled warmly and nodded, looking back over the river again. He rocked back a little, pressing closer against Sebastian's warm body. He asked thoughtfully, "And do you remember our first kiss was at sunrise by the Brooklyn Bridge?"

Sebastian pressed his cheek against Blaine's as he hugged him tighter. "That's right. First-kiss-sunrise, now honeymoon-sunrise. So sunrises definitely win."

Blaine had to kiss him properly for that. He turned around to slip his arms around Sebastian's neck, his eyes adoring. "Yes. They definitely win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my long time goldstar-Betas Rose, Alyssa, and Ana. Much appreciation to our new beta, Chiara, too!


End file.
